


Late Night Steps

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Happy, Love, Unremarkable house, late night, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Scully walked into their country side home quietly. She didn’t want to wake up her husband. She knew he was probably awake but didn’t want to bother him. She just wanted to take off her shoes and crawl into bed. It had been a long day. A day she didn’t want to think about. Loose strands of her hair fell around her face after she took off her cable knit sweater. Black. Of course. She wore a camisole and her scrub pants.  
Her stomach grumbled loudly as she removed her shoes. She scowled in annoyance. She just wanted to sleep but knew her empty stomach wouldn’t allow that. She sighed as her socks slid across the hardwood floor. She was too tired to even pick up her feet.  
Scully felt a small triumph as she pulled open the refrigerator. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she pulled out a plate of food with a little note scrawled in Mulder’s handwriting.  
‘Made pork chops and steamed broccoli. Exactly how you like it. Know you’re sick of pizza.-Mulder.’  
She warmed her food, hugging her arms around her slender waist, as she fought to stay upright. She could curl up on the cool hardwood floor and be out in an instant. However, she wasn’t young anymore and would wake up with soreness all over her body.  
She pulled down the warmed food a second before the timer beeped. She ate quickly so she could slip into bed sooner. She could feel the weight of the food settle in her stomach and drowsiness in her eyelids. She ran the tap water, chugging down some water. She loved Mulder for making food but damn was the man heavy handed with the salt.  
She gently set the plate in the sink and turned, nearly jumping out of her skin,“Mulder! You scared me!” She breathed out, a hand on her chest.  
He grinned that boyish grin that always melted her heart whenever he upset her,“Scully, you look like you can barely stand.”  
Scully finally allowed her shoulders to sag slightly. She never had to have her guard up around Mulder. However, at work, that was a different story.  
“It was a long day. Did William finish his homework? Did he remember his project today? Was William warm today? He had compla-”  
Mulder cut her off with a sweet chaste kiss,“Come on. William is fine. He is fast asleep. Just like you need to be.” He said and picked her up.  
Scully breathed a heavy sigh as she interlocked her fingers behind his neck,“I just worry.” She said.  
“Too much.” Mulder said softly as the stairs creaked under their weight as he walked her upstairs. A blush gently danced across her cheekbones. She knew she was worrying too much but they had found William back in foster care after the previous parents decided he didn’t fit their picture properly.  
“I know,” She finally whispered as he gently placed her on the bed. She curled into him, feeling the blanket being pulled over their bodies, his arms wrapping around her tightly.  
Scully felt Mulder’s lips on her forehead,“Just sleep,” He murmured as he soothingly rubbed her back.  
Scully smiled to herself as she felt her body sinking into sleep. Each limb growing heavier as he hummed to her. She could feel the vibrations of his hum deep in her chest. She didn’t think she could love this man any more than she already did.  
But in this moment, she felt another burst of love for him explode in her chest.


End file.
